1. Field of the Invention
The invention belongs to the field of accessories for smokers, more precisely to the field of packaging for smoker's articles like cigarette sheets, cigarette filters, filter tips, matches, lighters, tobacco and the like as well as any other article that may as well be used as an advertising material.
2. Technical Problem
A technical problem solved by the present invention is a constructional solution to a packaging for smoker's articles having a possibility of being converted into a handy support for preparation and manual rolling of cigarettes. Apart from allowing for a simple opening and closing of the container for smoker's articles, the solution must also allow conversion into a manual or stand-alone support/table for rolling one's own cigarette.
A problem encountered by a smoker when wanting to roll a cigarette lies in that he must, prior to preparation, look for an area, where he would place a cigarette paper, put tobacco thereon, equally distribute it, add a filter and finally roll his cigarette. A smoker is encountered by the following problems:                he must look for an ergonomically adequate place that is not always available, onto which he can put a cigarette paper,        a question of hygiene appears, as the environment is most often not adequate to be contacted with products that end in the mouth of smokers and come in contact with a mucous membrane,        after a cigarette has been rolled, superfluous tobacco ends on the table or floor.        